


A Heart's Matter

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bylaude, Claudeleth, Claudeth, F!Byleth, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: Eventually Byleth allowed herself to walk slower. She came to a full stop in a quiet corner, frowning down at the envelope in her hands.A handsome nobleman of importance, brave yet gentle, with deep eyes, silken voice, and an enchanting smile ...She had just agreed to deliver a love letter to Claude.Do you remember the quests where you deliver love letters to people in the monastery? I for my part am really glad that the map shows you where you find the correct person - from the description of the recipient alone, I might have delivered the letter to the wrong person ... and thus I got inspired ;)





	A Heart's Matter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to share my first Fire Emblem fanfiction with you ^-^
> 
> I ADORE Claude, and I ADORE his relationship with Byleth. They're just perfect - friends to lovers, the star-gazing trope, a character who smiles often, but only shows their true smile to their significant other, the deep trust they have in each other ... I love them!

„Excuse me, professor, but could I … could I ask you a favour?“

The timid request brought a smile to Byleth’s face. The young woman in front of her had lowered her head to hide her brightly flushed face, but with little success. Her outstretched hands shook a little, and her grip was strong enough to crumple the letter she held.

It wasn’t difficult to guess that it contained a heart’s matter.

“Do you need a courier?” Byleth asked kindly. The sight of the nervous girl brought back fond memories – memories of a time when the monastery had been lively with students preparing for their exams, not for a war. Nowadays the inhabitants of Garreg Mach worried about the next battle, and their former concerns about assignments and kitchen duty seemed so meaningless. Byleth had delivered one or two love letters back then for her students, and to help with such a mission once more felt … somehow reassuring. Time hadn’t stopped during her long sleep, and she had awoken in a world that had fundamentally changed from the one she had known. It was nice to see that some things, however, never changed.

“Y-yes please.” The girl looked up as Byleth approached her and took the letter. The envelope was blank, no name revealed the sender or the recipient. The professor looked at her questioningly.

“I know he’s … he’s too busy to care for such a … a letter”, she stammered. “But I just can’t help it! Whenever I think of him … so noble and … and brave and strong, and yet he’s got a golden heart … Yesterday I saw him on his way into the Cardinal’s Room, and my knees got all wobbly! I couldn’t say a single word! That silken voice of his, those deep eyes, and his beautiful smile – goodness, that smile …” The girl’s face had turned even redder, and now that she realized what she’d been telling Byleth she looked as if she wanted to turn around and flee any moment. “I just can’t take it any longer. He has to know.”

“Don’t worry”, Byleth appeased her, fearing that the girl might faint from all the excitement. “I’ve heard enough. I’ll deliver your letter.”

“Oh, thank you so much, professor!”

“Don’t mention it.” Byleth gave her a quick smile, hoping to calm the young woman’s nerves with the gesture.

It was only when she had left her far behind that she allowed herself to walk slower, and eventually she came to a full stop in a quiet corner, frowning down at the envelope in her hands.

_A handsome nobleman of importance, brave yet gentle, with deep eyes, silken voice, and an enchanting smile._

She had just agreed to deliver a love letter to Claude.

***

The letter was heavy in her pocket.

Byleth stood in front of the closed door to the Cardinal’s Room and wondered – not for the first time – if she should simply ignore the letter’s existence. She could throw it away, or maybe burn it, and be done with it … But no, she wouldn’t be able to do such a thing. After all, he had promised the young woman to help her, and she was desperately waiting for a reply.

And maybe … maybe Claude would be happy to receive such a letter.

He was pushing himself to his limits to finally bring an end to this war. And even when there would be peace again, his work wouldn’t be done. His ambitions wouldn’t be fulfilled yet. He was always putting his own needs behind to make his dearest wish of a united Fódlan, a Fódlan without borders come true – she had seen him wandering around the monastery late at night more than once. He deserved someone who cared for him, who brightened up his days.

And if Byleth wasn’t brave enough to tell him that she wanted to be this person … well, then it was _her_ problem, not his.

When she finally stepped into the Cardinal’s Room, she held the letter in her hand, thus giving herself no chance to change her mind again. Claude was studying the countless maps that covered the table, but he looked up as soon as Byleth entered and showed her a smile.

She should have hidden the love letter after all.

“Hello, my friend. Have we received news from Judith already?” He pointed at the envelope.

“No, that’s … that’s a different message.” Her mouth was suddenly dry, and the hand with the letter hung at her side like a dead weight. For several painful, endless seconds she just stood there, but when Claude looked at her questioningly, she found the will to approach him. She tried to keep her voice level, emotionless. “I was asked to give this to you. It’s from … from a secret admirer.”

He let out a short laugh. “That definitely excludes Judith.” He took the envelope and opened it, and Byleth knew that she should leave now. She _wanted _to leave. Yet she stayed.

Claude’s eyes were bright with curiosity, and after he had read the first lines, a smile appeared on his face. Byleth felt a cold knot in the pit of her stomach. Smiles came so easily to Claude, but she had learned to read the little signs that revealed if he truly meant it or if he was just showing a facade to the world. He hadn’t been easy to decipher – he was very effective at building walls around himself, and Byleth – the Ashen Demon – had little experience with expressing her own feelings.

The time at the monastery, however, had changed both of them.

The interaction with her students had taught Byleth to properly experience, to feel, to _live_. Slowly she had started to share in their worries as well as in their laughs. She had shared in their lives: She had tried to create accessories with Hilda, but had ended up with resin-sticky fingers; she had watched Ignatz glowing up while painting the landscape in front of him; she had learned how to pour a perfectly brewed cup of tea under Lorenz’ watchful eyes; she had helped Raphael to choose little gifts to send to his sister; she had gone hunting with Leonie in the woods near Garreg Mach; she had lured Lysithea away from the library with a piece of cake so the girl would rest a bit.

And Claude … So many fond memories were connected to him. She couldn’t name the exact moment she had fallen in love with him. It was like starting on a long journey: It all started with a single step, and the others simply followed.

He, her student, helping the new professor to find her way around the monastery. His mischievous grin when he suggested using a little bit of stomach poison to gain them an advantage in the mock battle. How he had grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor during the night of the ball, and their chance meeting in the Goddess Tower afterwards. His hand on her shoulder, a warm comfort when the rain wouldn’t stop after her father’s death. The softness of his voice when he had called her friend for the first time, his smile when they had met again in the Goddess Tower, the vulnerability in his eyes when he had revealed his dream to open Fódlan’s borders to her …

Byleth knew him so well, but now, while she looked at him reading the letter, a smile on his lips, she couldn’t tell if it was his true one or not. The knot in her stomach turned into ice. She hated how helpless she felt.

“I …” Byleth broke off, already not knowing how to continue. Goodness, every single student in Garreg Mach could handle their feelings better than she did!

“Is everything alright?” She must have sounded distressed enough for Claude to notice. He put the letter aside and took a step closer towards her. Concern was written over his face so clearly that it made her chest ache.

“I … I think I should leave. I’ve still got plenty of chores to do.”

He eyed her as if he wanted to comment on that. Eventually he shrugged, though. “I see. Just don’t overdo yourself, okay?”

“Same to you”, she mumbled before fleeing from the Cardinal’s Room.

***

Byleth wasn’t naïve enough to believe that she could avoid Claude for the next couple of days. There was too much work – inventory lists, troop movements, scout reports, and hundred other things demanded the attention of both of them.

It didn’t mean that she couldn’t _try_, though.

She had kept to her room throughout the morning, looking down at reports without seeing any of them, until a knock at her door brought her back into the here and now.

“Hey.” Claude strode into her room. He seemed exhilarated although he tried to hide it, and Byleth decided not to think about what could have put him into such a mood. She just wanted to forget about that letter.

“I’d like to speak to you about something. Do you have a moment?”

“Actually …” Byleth gestured vaguely towards the heaps of paper. “I’m afraid I’m busy right now.” She regretted her words the moment she uttered them – Claude looked so genuinely disappointed, even hurt! Hadn’t she told herself that none of this was _his_ fault? “I’ll be done soon, though”, she added consolingly. “Let’s say, in half an hour?”

His face brightened up immediately. “Perfect. Meet me in the Cardinal’s Room, okay?” He waved at her, and then Byleth was left alone again.

She tried to concentrate on the papers in front of her once more, but it proved as futile as it had all morning long. She gave up after less than ten minutes and got on her way.

Claude was already in the Cardinal’s Room. He had clasped his hands behind his back and was pacing up and down the chamber, lost in thoughts, but as soon as he noticed Byleth he stopped.

“Thanks for coming so quickly.”

Hoping that he didn’t notice her flush, Byleth mumbled something about “not as much paperwork as I thought” and approached him. “You wanted to speak to me?” She could do this. Keep things professional. Forget about that letter. They would surely discuss something related to the war –

“I want to talk about yesterday. About the letter you brought me.”

_Lucky me. _“What about the letter?” she asked as calmly as she could.

“It wasn’t meant for me.”

“Of course it was.”

The corners of his mouth twitched upward, but there was a strain to his smile; it didn’t reach his eyes. “Was it indeed? I think a love letter that’s intended for me should start with the words ‘my dearest Claude’, not with a name that’s definitely _not_ mine.”

Byleth stared at him, unable to grasp where this conversation was leading up to. “But the girl asked me to deliver the letter – ”

“I know, I looked for her and talked to her. She was somewhat mortified at first, but turned out to be quite talkative. Therefore I know that she never told you a name. She only described the recipient to you.”

A cold shiver ran down Byleth’s spine, but at the same time heat crept into her cheeks. She remembered the words of the young woman, she remembered them painfully clear. And as if the memory wasn’t embarrassing enough, Claude had the nerve to recount the traits the girl admired so much about her beloved.

“Noble, brave, and strong … silken voice, deep eyes, beautiful smile … golden-hearted. That’s what she told you.” He made a pause. “And you thought of me.”

Claude’s voice was calm. Would she have felt more comfortable if it had been teasing – telling her that this situation was little more than a misunderstanding, something they would laugh about later, and eventually forget?

_No_, Byleth thought and bit her lips. _I don’t want to hear you laugh about the idea that I could be in – that I think of you as – that we –_

Oh, how she longed to use the Divine Pulse right now! What a pity that it wouldn’t erase this miserable incident from _her_ memory, though. If Sothis would have been with her, she would have been amused by the irony of the situation: that Byleth of all people, the girl without a heart, should have lost the very same heart to Claude … But to Byleth it was a sign that her longing was impossible. How could you gift your heart to someone if you didn’t have one?

“I think I’ll take my leave”, she mumbled, eyes fixed on the ground, and headed towards the door.

Claude, however, stopped her by reaching for her hand. “Wait. Please, Byleth.”

His grip was light enough to free herself with ease, but it was the soft plea in his voice that made her stay. He used her name so rarely; she only remembered hearing it from his lips two or three times.

“Byleth”, he said once more, “please, look at me.”

She did so hesitatingly, wondering what might await her. She knew Claude so well, but not even she could tell how he would react to the revelation that his friend had fallen in love with him. Her pulse quickened.

But Claude smiled. It was the smile she adored so much, the one that brightened his whole face up and made his green eyes shine.

“To know that you think of me like that … it means the world to me.” He intertwined their fingers, pulling her closer at the same time. She felt his warmth as he lowered his head, bringing his mouth to her ear.

“Thank you”, he whispered and grazed a kiss on her cheek.

The caress was feather-light, yet it sent a thrill through Byleth’s whole body. Her hands moved on their own will, reaching up, digging into his collar, keeping him there.

“Tell me”, Claude asked softly; his lips were still close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek, “have _you_ ever received a love letter?”

She swallowed. “No.”

“I think you might get one soon. Or several. There’s enough I admire about you to fill several letters.” He chuckled, but when he spoke again his voice was quiet, almost wistful. “You mean the world to me, Byleth. You’re brave and determined, clever and quick-witted, kind and gentle, and beautiful, so beautiful. I …” He squeezed her hand. Gently he placed his other hand on the back of her head, threading his fingers through her tresses. “I don’t believe in gods, but I know that you’re a blessing. And I wonder what I’ve done to deserve such a blessing.”

She let go of his shirt collar and moved her fingers across his neck instead, gently stroked his skin. Claude let out a shuddering breath, a hot puff of air on Byleth’s cheek. Her fingers travelled on; one hand brushing through his hair, the other coming to rest on his chest. His heart beat fast beneath her palm.

“Claude, I …” A lump threatened to build in her throat, but it disappeared the moment she looked up again.

He was watching her with fond eyes, bearing a smile Byleth had never seen on his face before. It wasn’t his usual broad grin, not even the soft, genuine one he showed her so often. This was an infinitely tender smile, almost fragile, but full of affection, and something stirred inside her chest at its sight. Not a heartbeat, no, but something warm, something beautiful. Byleth couldn’t help smiling back. When she finally expressed her worries there was no desperation in her voice, she was simply telling the truth.

“But I don’t even have a heart.”

“Don’t worry.” Claude’s voice was little more than a whisper. “You have mine.”

His forehead touched Byleth’s. She tilted her head in turn, and their lips met halfway in a kiss.

It was a soft brush, lasting for little more time than it took Claude’s heart to beat thrice beneath her palm. Then he drew back, watching her from hooded eyes. One hand was still intertwined with hers, the other cradled her head, and she noticed that he held his breath. He looked vulnerable, reminding her of the night he had opened his heart to her by telling her about his dream of a united Fódlan.

_There’s no need to worry, Claude. I’ll always walk in step with you._

With a smile, she closed the distance between them again, this time placing her mouth firmly and with determination on Claude’s. She felt his lips curling into a smile against her own. Countless emotions were crushing down on her, too many to name all of them, but the feeling she perceived the strongest was the happiness that broadened her own smile. He let go of her hand to wrap it around her waist instead, still pulling her closer. Byleth followed willingly, melting against him until it felt as if they shared a heart indeed.

When they drew apart, Claude looked as if he wanted to say something. Only a quiet laugh crossed his lips, though, before he drew Byleth in for another kiss. This time they had to break apart because she started to giggle, and for a while they continued with this play. Byleth grazed kisses on almost faded scars on his temple; Claude brought their foreheads together, gently rubbing his nose against Byleth’s and letting her feel his warmth and closeness; but eventually they searched for the other’s lips again.

After more blissful moments of sharing caresses and laughs in their own little world, however, he whispered into her ear: “We forgot about the war council, didn’t we?”

“The council?” Byleth turned her head to see the Golden Deer gathered at the entrance.

Hilda was standing right in the doorway. She had a hand clamped over her mouth as if she was trying to stop herself from yelling, nonetheless it was obvious that she was grinning broadly. Marianne was wiping tears from the corner of her eyes, but smiling. Ignatz had at least the decency to pretend not to look, but Byleth was sure that he had already seen enough to capture this moment in his sketchbook, and from several angles at that.

“Sorry, guys”, Claude said nonchalantly, Byleth still in his arms. “We lost track of time. Shall we start the war council?”

“No way!” Leonie shouted, looking outright furious about the mere suggestion. “You will _not_ interrupt your long overdue love confession!”

“That’s right, we have been watching you pining for each other for way too long”, Lysithea added with a grumble, but she didn’t object when Raphael handed her a handkerchief.

“I guess we can all do with a day off”, Lorenz admitted. “A day without talk of war will do everyone good. And seeing you two … finally together and happy … it will definitely improve the moral and …” He accepted the unused handkerchief Lysithea held out to him without blinking.

“Sounds like a great opportunity for a feast”, Raphael said.

“With cake?” Lysithea sounded hopeful.

The others mumbled their agreement and already talked about what they had to prepare, one after the other turning to leave. Claude and Byleth looked after them.

“Pining for each other, uh?” Claude eventually remarked.

“It has been obvious, it seems.” Byleth leaned her head against his chest, laughing softly. “That is, to everyone except us.”

“Good grief.” Claude pressed a kiss on top of her head. “You know, we could join them for their feast right now …”

“Or …?”

“Well, they still have to prepare it, and we would probably just stand in the way. Instead, we could wait until they’re ready. And, you know, enjoy a bit time together. Just you and me.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Byleth smiled at him. “To my room? I’ve got some Almyran pine needle tea left.”

“I’ll follow you everywhere, my star.”

They left the Cardinal’s Room and, arm in arm, followed the other members of the Golden Deer.

A loud squeak in the distance told them that Hilda had finally found her voice again.


End file.
